I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic measuring device and, in particular, to a measuring device for monitoring the field intensity of complex electromagnetic fields.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic measuring devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,017 to Ronald Bauman and assigned to the United States of America are known for providing monitoring circuits for measuring electromagnetic fields. Such a monitoring circuit utilizes an analog nonlinear summing amplifier to linearize the voltage detected by Schottky barrier diodes connected to the three, orthogonal antennas. The circuitry does not provide a memory for peak readings detected and has no provision for continuous zeroing of the circuitry to correct for zero offset introduced by slow warm-up of electronic components and pickup of stray signals on the probe cable between the antenna and the meter.